Hope Skye Halliwell
by Breyton2009
Summary: Very Much AU. all I have to say about this story is that it involves same sex relationships. You will see why when you read it. whoever wants to continue this may do so just let me know first.


**Prologue: Introductions**

**HOPE'S POV**

In this world or in my case in other worlds things can be alternated in ways you never thought possible. You see I have been chosen since birth to protect these other worlds, alternate universes, to be precise. I guess it seems from my understanding that it is my calling, but what I don't understand is how I became whatever I am. I grew up with some powerful people who have taught me to control my powers, yet how did I become just as powerful as the Halliwell family or more so even if I wasn't related to them at all.

I, Hope S. Halliwell, have been raised by Piper and Leo, couldn't have asked for a better mother and father. You see before I came into their lives they had three children already, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, who like their parents, treated me like one of them blood or not, I was or am a Halliwell. It was shocking to learn the truth as I got older that my brothers and sister weren't my real siblings, but I never looked at them any different either. Seeing as how Melinda and I weren't that far apart in age we got along great sure we had our fights but that's normal. Since Wyatt and Chris were the oldest they were very protective of us, sometimes too protective which got quite annoying but I love them nonetheless, they were just being the big brothers making sure nothing happened to us.

As I got older after a certain point I didn't age like everyone else, which confused me and made me ask myself what the hell am I? Leo says I am not evil or good but I was something more special. That's when the elders told Paige to inform me that my mother was in fact alive and that soon our paths will cross. Of course that's all I have to go on typical of the elders according to Piper.

Paige Matthews never married Henry, so I went back into the past to see why she never married him. I know going into the past has its consequences if I were to try to change something, I didn't I swear, but it looked to me like it truly was meant to be than I came across an old picture. Could it be? Did Paige know my mother?

I also have to mention when I came into my powers and was able to explore my abilities, Paige was assigned to me as my white lighter, but sometimes she could be a little overprotective. This power I feel is so incredible it's almost as if I am indestructible, beats the hell out of me why I even need a white lighter.

**PAIGE'S POV**

Ever since Hope entered our lives it has been bringing old memories back from the past. She looked really familiar especially her eyes, the way she speaks it's almost as if she is-no it can't be. At one point in my life after the whole Christy debacle and how Phoebe seemed so strongly to defend Billie I saw love in my sister's eyes. It reminded me of the time when I discovered my attraction to girls of course I tried to deny but that girl I once knew just caught me by surprise than her parents were murdered that's when it all changed. My birth family found me and I never looked back since the day the elders brought Hope to Piper and Leo just shortly after Melinda was born.

I felt as if this was all somehow different-that I should have kids by now and be married to Henry. Phoebe found love in Billie but for years kept it a secret, I can't really say why because I'm not her, but I have been keeping a secret myself for a very long time. I have been helping Hope with her powers ever since we all discovered just how powerful she really is. We found out that when she hits a certain age in her life she will not age at all. The elders say she isn't evil but will be chosen to protect alternate universes, at first I was skeptical but when she was older Hope became my charge.

I felt for some reason I had to protect her more than your average white lighter when she clearly with the powers she possessed doesn't need protecting at all. No matter what though she is new to all this magic stuff and it is my duty to guide her through this reminds me of when my sisters and I helped Billie with her newfound powers.

Who is Hope's mother? That is the biggest question we all have been asking ever since we discovered her mother is indeed alive. Of course over the years Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and Hope have taken over fighting the demons; we only helped when it's absolutely needed. It seems when Hope fights all the kids powers intensifies including ours.

**PHOEBE'S POV**

I always thought I had to be happy with a man, but for some reason I connected instantly with Billie well not at first but she always saw through me even when I was someone else, but she is the reason we all believed in ourselves and our magic again. It was a pain to get her to concentrate on the studies of potions, poor Paige she had a lot of work cut out for her. In time when Billie wasn't with Paige we were hanging out, you know just as friends and stuff, but I felt like it should be more. I think she felt the same which in contrary after the whole Christy thingy, she came to me for comfort. That day we became a lot more than friends.

At first, Piper didn't trust that Billie was really on our side but when time reversed, Billie in self-defense, killed her big sister, her only family. I like to say we are her family too but I get what it's like to lose a sister not the part where you have to kill a sister because she's evil. I really just wanted to make the pain go away but in time all pain will eventually heal not all of it per se but enough to still live your life.

I think my sisters more specifically Paige always knew about Billie and I, but we still kept us a secret. It wasn't that I was ashamed of Billie it's just how in the world will my future of my daughter come true if I am with a woman not really possible, but then again I have seen same sex couples with kids all the time so am I just finding an excuse to keep hiding our relationship?

**NOBODY'S POV**

In life we either have a good or bad path in ways that one such event can turn everything you once knew upside down. Every family has their secrets this is no different. You seek to find answers but the more you seek the more you question. Hope came into the charmed ones lives for a reason specifically to help Paige and Phoebe come to terms individually of what they have been keeping from everyone well specifically from Piper and Leo as well as their niece and nephews. We all have pasts, good and bad, somehow though when you run from it the past rather its good or bad will find you anyways despite the efforts of pushing it away.

**Part One:**

_~Some time ago~_

Morgan Skye grew up in a small town in Pennsylvania with a mother and father who lets just say were powerful, but never informed their daughter of this nor the fact she too was just as powerful but her powers were bound when she was born. The only way her powers were come to is if something happened to her parents. She had friends, went to school, even had a love interest but that soon changed when her parents were brutally murdered.

"Come on don't do this I need you guys." Morgan says holding her parents in her arms.

Unaware somebody was watching her; he shimmered out with a smirk on his face.

Morgan knew they were gone, but as she looked upon the dead lifeless bodies something went through her. She felt a surge of hatred come over her next thing you know she was somewhere else entirely.

"AAh immortal so glad you can make it did you like our little show?! It's sad really than again I don't feel a thing after all I am a demon who killed your lovely parents." The demon taunts the sad stricken girl, but saw she was just very confused. "Oh they didn't tell you?" He asked walking closer to the brunette.

"Stay away from me! Where the hell am I?" Morgan asked walking away from this strange guy. "They were my parents they did nothing wrong to anybody. They were good people, normal people- why would you do this to me whoever or whatever you are?"

"Tsk tsk tsk all in good time now be off before I kill you too." The demon says with a crackle in his laugh. "It's not time for you yet."

A whirl of wind surrounds Morgan bringing her in front of the school. She looked down at her watch realizing that at any minute the first class bell ring but something in her didn't want to go in there. As if things couldn't get any stranger for her just the thought of her "friend" brought a sad smile to her face. This isn't how her life was supposed to go, she is supposed to be happy, have parents and someone to eventually love, but all she felt was nothing.

The news of Morgan's parents spread throughout the town, everybody she knew came up to her giving their sympathies. She was getting tired of hearing "I'm sorry for your loss or "they didn't deserve this", nobody realized just how much pain she was in. She kept it hidden even from Paige, who some say could always get through to her but not this time. Paige didn't understand why Morgan closed herself from everyone, but the last day they saw each other she knew Morgan was no longer the girl she fell for but instead a stranger with the same face as Morgan.

"You just don't get it Paige. You will be leaving with these Halliwell people why do you give a damn what happens to me? For all you know they could be criminals or something." Morgan states with a cold stare. "Just go and forget me because the Morgan you know is dead, I am not her well not anymore so please just go live your life and never look back please."

For a minute Paige could have sworn she saw the old her, but quickly as she thought this, Morgan swung her hands sending Paige across the ways. When Paige woke up she was no longer in Pennsylvania but in San Francisco with her newfound family.

"Oh your finally awake sleepyhead, Piper made some dinner come downstairs when you're ready to eat." Prue informs her half-sister. *I still can't believe we have another sister.*

Paige just smiles. "When did I get here, it feels like I was asleep for-"

Prue cuts her off. "For not that long but we will explain everything after dinner." She says hoping Paige would take the news about being a witch/half white lighter alright. "You okay?"

"I think so come on lets go I'm starving."

Both sisters laughed joining Phoebe and Piper around the dinner table. From up above Grams and Patty watched the sisters bond knowing that soon enough they will be doing what they were always meant to do, fighting for the greater good.

"You think Paige would take the news just as bad as they did?" Patty questioned her mother.

"Maybe but who knows when you're a Halliwell you eventually embrace it."

"What are we going to do about this Morgan Skye, will she be a problem?

"As far as the elders are concern she is no threat, Paige's memory has been how should put this um altered a bit."

"What do you mean altered?"

"Just don't worry about it my dear we are dead after all."

Patty just folded her arms across her chest." We may be dead but I can worry about them, they are still my daughters dead or not." She states firmly. "So tell me what do you mean by altered?"

"Very well, the elders have erased or changed her memories of her life in Pennsylvania to where before we found her she lived with this couple who died in a car crash where she ended up surviving because she orbed out only she doesn't know that yet til the sisters explain."

Years went by Paige Matthews embraced her witch side as well as her white lighter side. She became Leo's apprentice to the white lighter duties of the charmed ones before Prue died in the hands of Shax. After their sister's death Piper and Phoebe realized it would be Paige to form the power of three again only than did the young half witch/white lighter fully know just how important she would be but she took the death of the eldest just as hard as her other sisters did.

**Part Two:**

It was just another normal day for the Halliwell sisters, Paige finds out from the elders she has a new charge who needs help.

"What do you mean she's evil?! Shouldn't we vanquish her or something, why save her?" Piper asked irritated by the elders once again. "Is this some sick joke?"

"Piper calm down." Piper rolls her eyes, but Paige continues on with an explanation. "From what they told me she isn't a demon or anything but that ever since her parents were murdered she lost her way so they want us to help her find that there is good in the world. Her name she apparently goes by is Hannah Storm so we have to save her."

"But why I mean it seems she doesn't want to be saved."

Billie and Phoebe walk in just as Piper finishes her sentence.

"Who doesn't want to be saved?" Phoebe asked looking between her two sisters.

Billie lets go of Phoebe's hand hoping neither Paige nor Piper noticed, but Paige did smiling to herself. Piper didn't notice oblivious to Phoebe's interest in Billie more focused on what Paige has just informed her.

"Sooo why do I feel like we just walked into a freezer?" Billie says as all three just looked at her, but blushes at the glance of Phoebe. "What?! It was the first thing that popped in my head." She says slightly embarrassed. *I just had to say a stupid thing in front of her.*

With relief they just laughed at her comment.

"Right." Paige smirked, than turns to Phoebe. "To answer your question we have to save my new charge."

Phoebe nods her head than turns to Piper. "Okay so what's with the confused look?"

"Because she's evil." Piper says frustrated not understanding why Paige wants to save her.

"Oooo." Billie and Phoebe say in unison avoiding eye contact afraid of their secret being out.

"She still has good in her if she didn't than why would the elders even assign her to me."

Piper grunts in distaste by the mention of the elders. "Yeah why would they even be doing anything for all we know this could be a big setup. I don't trust the elders for god sakes look what they put us all through, we can't even see Prue."

Paige for a moment feels like Piper is right, than again this isn't about what about happened all those years ago. This is about her charge an innocent that needs to be saved.

"I get the elders haven't been the best but they have been a little better with a lot of things lately. Hannah may feel there is nothing left but she is my charge she is worth saving so with or without your help I'm going to save her." Paige says firmly orbing out before Piper could protest anymore.

Phoebe and Billie just sat there confused. Piper is standing there flipping through the book of shadows proving that Paige is wrong, but as she searches she knows that when Paige is determined to do something kind of like Prue she will do it with or without help.

"Piper are you okay?" Phoebe asked feeling strong emotions coming from her now eldest sister, than turns to the blonde next to her. "Will you let me talk to my sister alone than we can-" She than notices Piper is staring at them, slightly blushing than goes on with what she was saying. "Just uh we need a moment."

Billie nods her head squeezes Phoebe's hand. "Of course, I'll just go downstairs and make some tea or something."

Phoebe just smiles watching the blonde head downstairs. *I've got it so bad.* She thinks to herself. "So Piper talk to me."

"I'm fine really, oh come on stupid book if she's evil she should be in here!" She shouts slamming the book shut. "What's up with you and Billie anyways?" She asked purposely changing the subject.

Phoebe starts to panic, have they really been that obvious. "Uh nothing she is just uh no wait this isn't about me; what exactly did Paige say about her new charge?"

"Oh that she is evil but not a demon or anything-that is what the elders told her."

"Hmm okay interesting so maybe she is good maybe Paige does have a point. Somewhere in her could still be good not all evil, right?"

"I guess but I still think she's a demon. The elders have lied to us or more like kept the truth from us before so why save someone who clearly enjoys being on the dark side of things."

"Yeah but it seems to me Paige thinks she is worth saving." Phoebe says than reminds her sister of something. "We saved Billie remember, she killed her own flesh and blood just to save us...what Christy did was truly evil maybe you should apologize to Paige for giving her a hard time."

"Crap your right." Piper says feeling bad for giving her youngest sister such a hard time. "Paige!"

Blue and white lights appear before Piper and Phoebe. Since this would be a good time as any Phoebe sneaks out to find Billie to give Piper and Paige a moment to talk hopefully they wouldn't need her for a while.

"What Piper? Need to lecture me some more?!"

"No I wanted to apologize to you. I know within the past you have been able to tell or know who can be saved. Prue would do the same as you so I am going to take your word for it. Have you met the new charge yet?"

"Not yet I was on my way to doing so til you called for me, so if that is all can I go?" She asked a little too harshly. "Sorry that came out wrong...look apology accepted but I need to go." She says hugging her sister before orbing back out again.

Piper just stands there for a moment than goes to check on her boys who are still napping. She smiled at them, thinking back on something Paige said about her new charge. She just hoped Paige is right about this, or else they are all screwed.

_~Downstairs at the Manor House~_

Unaware that Phoebe has come into the kitchen nearly dropped her cup when she felt such familiar arms around her. She smiles turning herself facing the witch.

"You know I could have totally kicked your ass just now, right?" Billie asked half joking.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't be able to do this." Phoebe says with a smirk leaning in for a kiss.

Billie intercepts it bringing her hands to Phoebe's face deepening the kiss til they need to pull apart for air. The intensity of the kiss shocked them both, they just stared into each other eyes til Billie finally broke the silence.

"As much as I love this whole kissing stuff, but what are we? Are we ever going to tell them, I mean I am sure Paige already knows, Piper is oblivious to it all but I can't be hiding this it sucks hiding how I feel-" Billie stops herself realizing what she was about to say. "How long are you going to keep hiding this from your sisters?" She asked pointing between herself and Phoebe.

Phoebe didn't really know what to say but at the same time she didn't want to leave Billie hanging.

"Sweetie, I get this hard to keep hidden believe me it's hard for me too." She says with a smile bringing the blonde close to her. "In time we will tell them, but to answer your question with a question what do you want this to be?" Phoebe asked taking the pressure off herself.

Just as Billie was about to answer Piper walked into the kitchen. _**Saved by the sister walking in**_ Phoebe thought to herself walking up to her sister. "So you and Paige going to be okay?"

Piper nods her head. "I think so she's on her way to meet the innocent now, have either of you seen Leo today?" Both Billie and Phoebe shake their heads no. "That's strange if you see him let him know I took the boys to the park, just need some air from everything."

"Sure honey, _we_ will let him know when _we_ see him." Billie answers emphasizing the word we.

Piper didn't think anything of it, but Phoebe noticed. _**Does it mean what I think it means? **_

"Thanks see you guys later!" Piper shouts out as she gets the boys ready upstairs.

Seconds later Leo orbs in causing the remaining people in the kitchen to jump.

"Jeez Leo way to give someone a heart attack." Billie says. "By the way Piper is looking for you she's upstairs getting the boys ready to take them to the park."

"Alright thanks." Leo says without another word walks upstairs.

Phoebe and Billie exchange looks than take themselves to the living room.

"So do you want to head to my place or what?" Phoebe asked suddenly feeling the need to be really alone with Billie.

Billie smiles. "Lets go."

_~Somewhere outside of San Francisco~_

Paige found herself in the woods some place. What a strange place for a charge to be but she walked on anyways. She came to a nice little log cabin that she sensed Hannah may quite possibly be at.

Unsuspecting Hannah Storm was unaware of her soon to be guest. Just as she was about to go hunting Paige knocked on the door.

"That's weird who the hell would be knocking on my door." The immortal asked herself out loud opening up the door to see someone who resembled someone of course much older that she thought she would never see again, but pretended to be nonchalant about it. "May I help you?"

"Hannah Storm I presume do you have a minute?" Paige asked letting herself in looking around to find the place empty except for a shattered down couch and blanket.

"Actually I don't so if you excuse me can you just leave me alone! What do you want from me?!"

"I'm here to help you." Paige answers. "Something about you looks familiar have we ever met before?"

Hannah just laughs. "What no hug to say hi to an old friend? You know I could kill you ya know."

"But you wouldn't hurt me there is still good in you Mor...I mean Hannah."

Hannah laughs again. "So what tipped you off that I am her?"

"I don't know why I said that, but the point is my bosses sent me here to help; you have been making a name for yourself. I am sorry that your parents were murdered, but you still have good in you if there wasn't you would have tried to kill me by now."

Hannah waved her hands next thing Paige knows she is waking up on the couch having no recollection of what just happened. Suddenly new memories came rushing in and a baby appears right in her arms with a note.

Dear Piper and Leo,

We know you have your hands full already but we need you both specifically to protect this precious little girl. She is of no harm to you and will grow up to be very powerful. Have Paige Matthews be her white lighter, we are not at liberty to discuss anything further but in due time everything will be answered.

Blessed be,

The Elders

**HANNAH'S POV**

I had no choice but to give up the child it was in her best interest to be raised in the Halliwell family. As soon as she arrives it will trigger Paige's memories of me and in time will remember who I once was, sounds confusing but it's my power to manipulate time, create a different world to which will erase the previous memories of that life once lived. Alternate realities created by me which my daughter; our daughter will in time be called to protect to do what she has to do in order to protect the people she loves.

If it wasn't for Paige Matthews and the rest of the sisters I would have never been saved than again that was a different time, a different reality or some other world which as punishment I will only remember.

**Part Three: **

Wyatt and Chris immediately took in Hope as soon as they seen her precious face just as they did with Melinda when she was born. Blood or not Hope is their sister too. Melinda loved the fact she had a sister unaware being young as she was not understanding on how suddenly a little baby girl showed up out of the blue.

"Mom how is it possible that you had a baby without us knowing?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"Sweetie I know you're the oldest and maybe you will understand all of this but I can't say because your dad and I don't even understand how or why she is with us only that we raise her as a Halliwell."

"Than a Halliwell she is so what will be her name?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know what do you think?"

"Um how about Hope Skye Halliwell, seeing as how she came from up there the middle name suits her don't you agree mom?"

Piper hugs her son. "You know that really is a beautiful name." She says looking over at the sleeping baby.

Wyatt smiles. "I'm going to protect her always blood or not she is one of us. Chris and I will be the best big brothers to her just like we are to Melinda."

As Paige came into the living room she stopped herself listening to her nephew and sister talk, suddenly she remembered something from long ago. It's as if with little Hope around everything seems more complete.

**~flashback~**

** Two teenage girls were sitting on the couch in a very big mansion just chatting around since nobody seemed to be home. **

** "Morgan come on your parents aren't home and we are alone to do whatever we wanted. Plus, I think it's about time you start to be not such a goody, with all the flirting we have been doing you're not so innocent."**

** "I'm not ready for that, but maybe we can throw a party I know where my parents keep the best liquors interested or is that not good enough for Miss Paige?" **

** Paige sneaks up onto the brunette's lap. "You know I do have very convincing ways to persuade you to do things my way than again as long as I'm with you I don't care what we do just thought you should know." She says with a slight blush.**

** Morgan smiles. "Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes why Miss Paige are you being sappy?"**

** "Sssh don't tell anyone." Paige says leaning to kiss Morgan than lays her head on the older girls lap. "Do you ever think about the future?" She asked suddenly.**

** "Sometimes why do you ask?"**

** Paige shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know it's just I feel as though you and I may or could have a family one day." She says truthfully but Morgan's face just seems a little uncomfortable to what she could sense so she sits up moving away a little. "Sorry I know that is far away from now and we just started dating urgh I can say the dumbest things at the most inappropiate time, forgive me?"**

** "It's okay I see that too actually." Morgan says with a small smile. "Come here lay with me." Paige does so with such ease closing her eyes tightly. "You here just seems so complete no matter what happens if we have gone separate ways that you will remember this."**

** "Mhmm now ssh I'm sleepy."**

**~end of flashback~**

A tear falls from Paige's eyes down her cheek. It seemed like another lifetime, for the life of her she couldn't remember why they broke up it was like its never happened and all she knew than was never real but what is happening now, was this real or will this be another false memory. She gathers herself walking into the living room to pick up an awake little girl.

"Hey there sunshine aren't you just cutest thing." She says as Piper and Wyatt just looked at her. "What?!"

Wyatt just shakes his head. "I'll see you guys later going to do some homework."

"You know how come I am the only one without a child?" Paige asked than proceeds to look at the baby. "She seems like she could be mine, so you came up with a name yet?"

"Actually Wyatt did say hello to baby Hope Skye Halliwell." Piper says taking the little girl in her arms. "Do you like that name we picked out huh, Hope Skye Halliwell." The little girl coos up at Piper. "I'll take that as a yes than um Paige do you mind checking in with the elders to see if you can get anything out of them about the mother."

"Um Piper clearly they have no clue who the mother is as far as they are concerned your her mother now." She says than walks away leaving Piper with baby Hope.

Piper smiles at the little girl, the now three year old Melinda sits by her mommy. "sista mama?" Piper nods her head. "yay!"

Meanwhile over at Phoebe and Billie's place right next door to the manor seems to be in utter chaos. Paige decides to orb in at the wrong time like usual. Billie jumps throwing a pillow at her white lighter.

"Jeez Paige there is this thing called a door, since your here do you have any idea how to put a crib together?" Billie asked frustrated looking at the incomplete crib in the baby nursery. "Phoebe is at work and I wanted to surprise her with this before she came home."

Paige laughed a little bit. "Sorry but have you tried asking Leo he is good at this type of stuff you know." She points out, Billie nods her head. "Blonde moment."

"Ha ha, wait hey!" Billie says pretending to sound offended. "You know I would have but it seems he has his hands full already with the new baby an all so will you please stay and try to figure it out with me. How about we get that Henry to help?"

Paige rolls her eyes. "You do know we broke up long ago right, I can't just call out of the blue and go hey long time no see but can you help put a crib together for Billie to surprise Phoebe so not a good idea."

"Sorry." Billie says. "Does Piper even realize Phoebe and I are together having a baby not me just helping a friend out?" She asked curiously.

"I think so, but thanks for keeping my secret I'm not ready for the world to know."

"No problem so crib now, because as I look at the time she will be here in two hours."

For years now Phoebe has been keeping her relationship with Billie a secret for what reason seems beyond stupid, since Paige found out and confronted them. Phoebe in a way was relieved but confided in her sister a little of why she was so worried for the secret to come out. That could have been a great time for Paige to confide in her sister too with the same truth but couldn't.

Phoebe still worked at Bay Mirror as the advice columnist. Even at eight months she couldn't take a break apparently being pregnant doesn't seem to stop her from doing her job. Billie still didn't understand why they have yet to tell Piper about what they really are but just as it was every family does truly have their secrets. As hard as it was for Billie to keep everything a secret she did it anyways including Paige's secret, sometimes we all do the strangest things for the ones we love and care about.

**Part Four:**

_~In the Underworld~_

"YOU had a chance to kill that immortal and than you LET HER GO!"

"My lord I only did what I thought was necessary. Its going according to plan her parents meant alot to her so what better way to lure her to our side."

"She is still a problem to all us an even bigger threat than the charmed ones, have you learned NOTHING!"

"But my lord she would be of use to us giving the fact she is more powerful we could create a heir of some sort, let me follow with my plan it will work."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because the plan has already been started. I put a little spell on a human to seduce this immortal, she is still new to her powers her parents never informed her of what she is or what she is capable of so there is still a chance an open window to bring her to our side my lord."

"Very well but if you fail I will kill you now leave before I change my mind!"

The demon bows to his dark master shimmering out to who knows where to make sure his plan follows through.

_~P3~_

Paige and Phoebe decided to have a sister's night out since demon activity have been low lately that what better way to spend a demon free night than with your sisters. Billie thought best to stay behind even though she couldn't stand not being near Phoebe, but as a favor for Piper and Leo she was watching the little ones. Piper and Leo were out and about doing whatever they do before kids came into the picture.

"This is nice just hanging out just the two of us, so have you guys picked names yet?" Paige asked her very pregnant sister. "You and Billie will be great parents."

Phoebe smiles. "We thought of a few and you will be a very great aunt which I am right about seeing as how great you are with Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and Hope. Wow have you realized just how much of a handful of responsibility Piper and Leo really do have glad Billie was alright with babysitting them all." She says than smiles again just thinking about Billie.

"OoOh don't you ever get sick of each other?" Paige teases. "Seriously, I am happy for you both glad you found someone to love you as much as you love them. I thought I had that with Henry but I was wrong." She sighs with a hint of sadness.

"It will be alright you will find the right guy or maybe we are just more alike than you think." Phoebe says with a smirk. "Paige we are sisters if you want to talk about anything and I mean anything please talk to me I won't judge you."

With a deep breath Paige begins to spill her guts about things she has been feeling lately. Phoebe just smiles embracing her baby sister with a hug. Paige was relieved that Phoebe took the news very well than again why wouldn't she after all Phoebe is with a woman.

"Prue was the only one who knew about me." Paige says mentioning Prue for the first time in years. "I miss her."

"I miss her too sweetie, I wish you could have came to me it would have helped a lot of confusement."

They both laughed and for the rest of the night the two sisters caught up with the events of their lives. Somewhere in the distance someone was watching them. Paige felt someone watching them but didn't think of who it would be it felt as if she knew who was watching but pushed it aside listening to how Phoebe first figured out she had feelings for Billie.

"So it took that moment when we went all hulk like and us almost dying for you to realize your feelings." Phoebe nods her head. "Interesting, so your about to have a baby with this woman you love yet you can't tell Piper what you guys mean to each other whats stopping you?"

"The same goes for you why haven't you told Piper your not really into men, Henry was great but you denied his proposal weren't you two happy?"

Paige just looks down avoiding her sister's stare. "I don't know, everything just seems blurry like I can't remember anything like its been changed or altered."

"Honey what are you talking about? We found you at the church all thanks to Grams wait you know what I think I know what your talking about." Phoebe admits. "I think we need to go to the book of shadows like right now!"

"Should we get Piper and Leo?"

"No they need some time alone, Billie will beable to handle the kids besides she has Wyatt to help her an all."

"Okay lets go." Paige says than turns to her sister. "If we do find something you stay with the kids your pregnant and well if something were to happen to you Billie would never forgive me."

"But."

"No buts lets go."

She watched from a distance unknown to the charmed ones they were on the way to finding some answers but not quite yet. With a wave of a hand the worlds were about to be turned yet again.

_~Phoebe's Loft~_

"Oookay now that was one whack out dream." Phoebe says outloud than realizes someone was laying next to her than notices a ring on her finger. *oh my god when did I get married?* She thought to herself than see head of blonde hair. "Um Billie is that you?"

Billie turns over rubbing her eyes. "Who else would it be Pheebs? Unless you got some mistress on the side or something, what time is it?" looks over at the clock. "Its 3am urgh go back to sleep." She says falling back asleep than jolts awake. "I'm sorry did you have another nightmare again?"

"I'm fine really no nightmare just go back to sleep." Phoebe says feeling unsure of herself not really understanding why. "Goodnight see you in the morning."

The next morning Billie is already up preparing breakfast, but today would only get more interesting once she tells her new wife about the surprise guest that will be arriving shortly. The smell of coffee mixed with bacon and eggs awakes the sleeping bride, gets up putting some sweats on bringing her hair up in a messy ponytail, walks into the kitchen with a goofy grin forgetting all about the odd dream she had.

"Morning sleepyhead I made breakfast." She says kissing Phoebe.

"I didn't know you cooked." Phoebe says as if its the most obvious thing but Billie just went about her thing. "Since when do you cook, remember the last time you cooked you almost burnt our place down."

"Ha ha that was like one time, besides I have been taking some cooking lessons with my lovely sister-in-law Piper." The blonde states proudly wondering why her wife looked so shocked. "Don't act surprised it seems to me with my little mishaps in the kitchen I seem to be a natural well once I got some lessons from the best chef in the world."

"First of all it was more than one time, secondly I am very proud of you this breakfast is delicious." Phoebe says eating almost every bite than stops eating. "You wouldn't be buttering me up because your about to tell me something I am not going to like."

Billie says nothing.

"Who is coming up over?".

"Ummysisterchristypleasedon'tbemadiloveyou." Billie says really fast getting a stern look from the older witch.

"Honey slow down and say that all over again."

"I said my sister Christy is coming please don't be mad I love you." Billie says hoping the I love you would soften the blow, but she was wrong.

"WHAT?! Please tell me your kidding?" Phoebe asked waiting for Billie to say anything but nothing yet again. "She can't be trusted for god sakes she ruined our wedding but luckily it happened anyways."

"Look she is making up for everything and okay the wedding was not okay, but for months she has been showing a lot of change. Even Piper and Paige are trusting her and have forgiven her so why can't you?"

"oh god really Billie you want to go there! How about she worked for evil made you almost believe that we were the evil ones than the mess she caused at OUR WEDDING! oh yeah SHE TRIED TO KILL US ALL!"

"Fine but will you try to be nice for me please." Billie pleads with a puppy dog face. "Please, please, please."

Phoebe thinks for a minute, she knew she shouldn't give in but Billie has a way for making her do things against will not that was a bad thing, cause the things Phoebe will punish her for later brought slight tingle up her leg.

"Alright but I am so getting you back for this later." Phoebe says with a wink.

There is a knock on the door, Billie gave the okay to her sister telepathically to make a presence known letting her know the door was already open. Christy walked in nervously hoping this won't turn into another argument between herself and Phoebe.

"Good morning Billie um Phoebe." Christy says avoiding the eyes of a charmed one she almost killed. "I know you are trying not come right at me with a fist but I really am on your side, I don't ever want to hurt you guys ever again and I am so sorry I hurt you both!"

Phoebe sensed that Christy was being sincere but stayed quiet not sure if she could trust her mouth at the moment. Billie urged her sister to keep going as she prepared a plate of food for her.

"Phoebe I know you don't want to believe me but I am hoping one day we can come to an understanding and maybe one day friends. To prove that I am having your sisters to strip my powers later today to show you I really am changing, that I am good. I lost so much getting to know my little sister I can't loose any more time."

Phoebe looks over at Billie seeing if it was true, Billie nods her head.

"Alright I believe you, but its going to be a long time before I could trust you it may be never, understand?"

Christy nods her head retrieves her breakfast from her sister. Phoebe looked on watching Christy very closely to see if she is just acting but what she saw was real happiness.

Later that day Billie, Christy and Phoebe arrived at the Manor so they could strip Christy's powers. Once they got to the attic Piper from what Phoebe could tell was putting the last item into the stripping potion, chickweed, once she did that all they had to do was wait for it to cool down and turn blood red.

Christy whispers to Billie. "Will your wife ever forgive me or trust me even a little after I do this?"

"Give her time and she will, what your doing is the right thing. You know you will be mortal so you have to be more careful." Billie says hitting her sister with a harsh truth.

Christy seemed unphased, happy even about the decision. "I get it I'll be okay, I even registered for some college classes."

Paige overheard the older jenkins sister. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping but since well you have been away for oh 15 years wouldn't you need to get a ged which is a high school diploma equivalent?"

"I already did that."

Phoebe just sits next to her wife a little too close. Billie knows the reason for this so she grabs her hand to reassure her that everything will be okay.

"Its ready!" Piper says breaking up the awkwardness that is clearly in the room. "Um Christy you have to drink the potion than we'll see if it works by asking you to try your powers, do you understand?"

"Yes." Christy answers walking up to Piper, before she intakes the potion she turns to Phoebe. "I'm doing this for me too."

Billie answers instead. "We know and your doing the right thing."

Christy takes the potion drinking every last drop. A few moments later she tried her powers but nothing happened.

"It worked!" She says happily walking up to Phoebe and Billie. "Call this your long overdue wedding present, truce?" She asked more so to Phoebe lending out a hand.

Phoebe takes a moment than takes Christy's hand. "Truce." She says than glances over at Billie who was smiling big.

Piper and Paige looked at one another leaving the three alone. Once they got downstairs Piper turned to Paige.

"So what about you? Are you ready to find her?"

"Find who?" Paige asked curiously. "Wait how did you figure it out?"

Piper smiles embracing her with a hug. "A sister always knows or maybe I got a little help from someone."

"But how would anybody know?"

"Lets just say up there they know everything and I mean EVERYTHING!"

Paige rolls her eyes. "Of course they do, go figure."

**Part Five:**

For days, Paige has been searching for Morgan but came up with nothing. Its like she doesn't even exist or something, she thinks to herself. Piper despite Paige's objection went to Darryl even Henry for some help. Phoebe still didn't trust Christy but was slowly warming up to her. Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and Hope were out and about in the underworld finding answers to why they seem to be forgetting alot about pretty much everything.

"Wyatt we should have listened to mom! We can't go against them but we should check the book for answers!." Chris says with confidence.

"Yeah well little brother Hope is always right!" Wyatt informs his younger brother.

"Maybe just maybe I am you Chris just need to believe!" Hope siding with Wyatt. "Melinda you stay here with Chris, Wyatt come with me to the underworld I think I know who may have the answers."

Wyatt nods his head. "We'll be back."

Wyatt orbs out with Hope, Melinda and Chris just shrug scheming through the book of shadows.

Billie walks up to the attic but stops midway. "Shouldn't you guys be doing some homework?" They still didn't hear her. "Um Chris hello Melinda!"

Chris and Melinda stop what they are doing. "Uh well we do, um Aunt Billie hi bye excuse us." Chris answers taking his little sister with him out of the attic.

_**Okay that was weird **_Billie thought to herself walking over to the book of the shadows. _**Is it just me or do I feel like I have a whole chunk of my life missing or changed**_.

"Whatever it is your about to do I wouldn't do it." The person says coming out of nowhere. "Please don't be alarmed I am not here to harm you any but to warn you."

"Who are you?!" Billie asked not sure why she wasn't scared. "I think you should leave, if the sisters saw you I don't think they would be hesitate on killing you."

The unknown female just smiles. "I am well aware of their powers lets say I'm an old friend in more ways than one, but I need to ask you where I can find Paige Matthews?"

"Um, what do you want with her?" Billie asked protecting her white lighter now sister-in-law. "Are you from the future, past or what?"

"I see the sisters taught you well?"

"They did but I also been studying things and you don't seem like you belong here no offense."

"None taken, and your right I don't belong here but there is something that does belong to me that I would like to hopefully have back in my life."

Billie begins thinking on what this stranger is talking about but nothing comes to mind. This stranger apparently has no patience because she disappears in thin air leaving Billie standing there dumbfounded on what exactly just happened.

Just than Wyatt and Hope orb into the attic not expecting anybody to be up there.

"Oh hey Aunt Billie um whats up?" Wyatt asked as Hope tries to sneak away.

Billie catches her in time. "Don't even think about it Hope, where have you two been? I swear all of you have been acting weird, you guys didn't go to the underworld did you?"

Hope and Wyatt just look at one another trying to come up with some kind of lie, but than a demon shimmered in throwing a fireball at Hope who reflected by throwing it back at him but than he ducked.

"Stupid witches! I should have known that you were the charmed siblings except for you immortal." The demon turning his focus to Hope. "You have no idea what your really capable of. In time you will join us."

"I will never join your kind! blood or not I am a Halliwell, believe me I am well aware what I can do wanna test that theory?"

The room froze the unknown female from earlier appeared before the demon.

"I told you under no cirumstances will you do harm to this family. The whole reason I am you know what...BE GONE!" She waves her hand the demon than bursts into flames.

The room unfroze everyone just looked confused as the demon screamed out than poof gone!

Weeks went by nobody spoke of the events from the attic. Nobody seemed to know where Paige has gone too, the kids were being more rebellious fighting demons left and right. Phoebe and Billie were off doing whatever it is they do, Chrisy was attending classes, it seems everyone has been distracted to know the truth, the real truth of the whole bigger picture.

**Hannah's POV**

_I look at them all knowing that I have caused yet another ripple in their timeline. Its something I have apparently inherited from my parents as does my daughter who I know will do right by it and leave well enough alone. They say if you mess with it any part of any reality or alternate realities in my case you could without realizing it caused a butterfly effect which effects it all, I believe thats why I keep changing trying to get back to all those years ago._

_ I never wanted this but when your on verge of killing just about anybody your bound to join forces with the darkside, not that I wanted too but it wasn't my choice. I became so withdrawn from the good after loosing Paige to the Halliwells and my parents to those stupid demons, I wanted to seek the perfect vengence so what better way to seek that by joining them yet what I didn't think about it how fast I started to actually be like one of them and in time they trusted me. _

_ Next thing you know I got an offer to become the new source of all evil if I were to kill someone I cared about, but I couldn't think of any than I remembered Her and what we did have and what I saw in the future. I ran and tried to get away like Cole had done once before but of couse I had bounty hunters after me. I guess in a way I'm glad I can change things but it doesn't stop the bounty hunters from finding me, so when Paige did have me as a Charge at one time to save me she truly did but I had to once again leave, alter their lives so they couldn't remember or know who I am. _

_ Of course than I had Hope who I honestly have to say came at the worst time in my life. Its true she is not evil nor good but her father is of... how should put this used to be part demon but than the source sent one of his lackies to put a spell over him and create so he could procreate a heir luckily with everything that I am or used to be overpowered the spell. I gave birth and made a deal with the elders. I should have known better although for once they actually did what I asked. They gave my little girl to the Halliwell family._

**Part six:**

Prue, Phoebe, Piper and Paige gathered around, something was wrong really wrong. They were in front of the book of shadows about to cast a spell.

**In time and space**

** We find out the loss of span**

** Our memories we want back**

** Capture what we lack**

** Take us to where we want**

** So we know that is what we fought**

Flashes of white light flashes absorb around the sisters sending them to where they need too. Prue was nowhere to be seen, but instead a grave that Piper, Phoebe and Paige were standing in front of grieving for the loss of their sister.

** This can't be right, is it? **All three sisters thought to themselves.

"Where did Prue go?" Piper asked not believing what she was seeing.

Phoebe and Paige just glance at each other not sure what to think or even say. Piper just glared at the grave.

"Leo! I know you can hear me so get your ass down here right now!" Piper shouted out.

Leo orbs in as six pair of eyes glaring him down. "Your spell worked and what your seeing definately did happen. I know this isn't what you thought you would be but the elders said I can't say anything else only that the spell worked." He answers than orbs back out.

"Just great now the elders are taking him as they please! figures they wouldn't give us anything else to go on."

A whirl of wind circles around the sisters taking them somewhere else. Phoebe smiled at what they were seeing, Piper and Paige looked on with interest.

Phoebe leans in whispering to Paige. "This is the day I told Billie how I felt about her."

Paige smiles. "Awww, how cute!"

Phoebe kept pacing around the floor, Billie looked on confused wondering what Phoebe wanted to tell her.

"Pheebs stop pacing your making me dizzy." Billie blurts out. "What is it you need to say just say it already."

"I always knew you two were more than friends." Piper mutters out catching Phoebe off guard. "What?! You didn't think I knew, everyone knew you guys didn't hide it very well."

Paige gave Phoebe the I told you so face. phoebe just stuck her tongue at her.

"Phoebe I know whatever this is...is well great but I want more, I feel something,"

Phoebe just nods her head. "Why you so you can seduce me than kill me? your not working with cole are you?"

"Oh my god why would you even say something like that! I am in love with you Phoebe! Jeez"

"I'm sorry its just you never know so what exactly do you feel?"

"In case you didn't hear me before, I am in love with you! We have always been close and I guess ever since with my sister and everything I always felt something and I know what it is...its love, do you hear me Phoebe?!"

Phoebe just looks at Billie grabs her pulling the blonde to her. "I hear you very well so you love me?"

Billie smiles kissing her slowly. "What do you think?"

"I like to think I love you too Billie."

"Really?"

"Really and truely."

"You didn't just quote Kill it before it dies did you babe?"

"Uhh no, sooo lets go to the movies or something."

Piper was laughing at this memory. "Real smooth Phoebe but I gotta admit really cute."

Phoebe just rolls her eyes, next thing you know they are in a whirl of wind again to the next memory, Paige just about fainted with what they saw before them.

"Morgan we can't, I mean its not that I don't want us to be an us its just I don't want us to ruin what we already have." Paige admits to her friend.

Morgan smiles. "If your talking about our friendship than thats just crazy we won't ruin anything but I must admit I am scared too ya know. I really want to take whatever we have to something more."

Paige leans in closer to Morgan. "Baby I want that too I really do but we are so young, what if we don't work out?"

"What if we do? Yes I get we are young but than again if anything does happen I like to say we will find a way back to each other."

Phoebe leans in to Paige. "Wasn't she your charge long ago? And by the way super cute."

Paige rolls her eyes. "You spend way too much time with Billie." Phoebe blushes. "Uh Piper what are you doing?" She asked seeing the eldest just watching the scene before her.

"Hush, I'm trying to listen."

"So you really want to be with me?" The Younger version of Paige asked.

"I really do thats if you want this too."

"More than anything."

The three sisters were watching wondering why they couldn't remember Morgan for the longest time now it was making sense, well as much sense as they could understand.

"Is it just me or does Morgan remind you of someone?" Piper asked outloud.

"Oh my god, I think I know..." Paige says spacing out.

"Hope is your daughter well as a matter of speaking your the other parent, but why have Leo and I raise her as our own?!" Piper asked outloud watching the scene before them switch up to a wedding. "Oh my god." She gasps with a surprised expression.

Phoebe leans over to Piper. "Is that Paige and-"

Piper cuts her off. "Yes which is." turns to Paige. "Sweetie, this is the time right after she became your charge...this is the missing piece of your life well in everything that we can't remember."

Everything in the room disappeared from their sight when a figure who Paige seemed to recognized right away appeared before them, Phoebe and Piper just stood by each other as Paige and this 'mysterious' person started talking.

"Well Paige as always its great to see you and I'm sorry you had to find the truth this way, I never meant for you or anyone in the matter to get their memories messed with." Morgan explains looking over to Phoebe and Piper than turns back to Paige. "Hope is our daughter, we are really married but with the power I have and what I have done in the past it was my punishment to never truely be happy."

"I'm just trying to wrap my mind around this...Morgan our daughter is basically a teenager how could you just leave her and not tell me she was mine?" Paige asked angrily. "Not only did you mess with our memories you messed Hope's too but not only does she possess the powers I have but yours too will she have to do what you do?"

"To a certain extent but not at the price I had to pay. Believe me I know what I have done and in time I hope you see I really had no choice."

Piper decides to interfere after all this woman who just so happens to be her younger sister lost love, wife or whatever she is to Paige now. "Look Morgan is it?"

Morgan has heard this before but she decides to hold her tongue. "Yeah its Morgan."

"Your here but you can't keep messing with people's lives our lives to be precise. We have done what you asked so I am asking you no actually I am telling you to fix this...obviously Paige means a great deal to you I believe you were trying to do the right thing but your forgetting something important...you left the person or persons' who mean everything to you."

"You don't think I know this! I have been fixing my mistakes yet I can't seem to bring my parents from the fucking grave, I love Paige and our daughter but I couldn't be with them til I fixed this crazy timeline I created and I am sorry for screwing up your lives it wasn't so supposed to be like this, you all saved me believe it or not but I have to go I shouldn't be here."

Before Morgan could go anywhere Paige stopped her. "Don't, maybe if you actually just stayed instead of running time will fix itself. I miss you Morgan I don't want you to go, stay with me, with us afterall they're your family too." Paige points out refering to Piper and Phoebe. "I'm sorry you can't bring your parents back but it was meant to be, You need to just let it go and I will help you to grieve if you let me so please stay."

Morgan moves closer to Paige. "I wish I could but I can't. I have to once again leave and when I do go just know our time is coming and you will wake up without any knowledge of any of this but soon love we will be together." She exclaims locking her lips with the witch. "I love you Paige Matthews."

Tears were forming in Paige's eyes trying to hold herself together. "I love you too I just don't get why you can't just go back to all those years ago and not seek vengence. I hate you for leaving like this..." She trails off making her way in the arms of her sisters.

"Morgan you need to just leave obviously you don't give a damn about anything. Paige the love of your life is asking you to stay but you can't seem to do that and now you say you two will be together later on but what if something happens to my sister...just go!"

"Phoebe I can handle this. I know your just protecting me but I understand what she does, she has a duty to protect just like we do." turns to Morgan. "Hope is alot like you ya know I wish you could see her...Hope is my charge now as well as my nephews and nieces...I hope you come back and that this isn't goodbye."

"Its not." turns to face her sisters in law. "Phoebe, Piper I'm truely sorry but this is just what I was destined to do."

A whirl of wind suddenly appears around them. Just as predicted they had no recollection of what just happened, Paige wakes up to the radio playing.

Morgan walks into Paige's room making herself comfy on the bed. "Wake up babe you slept too late and my parents wanna meet you."

Paige sits up in a daze. "I'm awake, now whats this about meeting your parents?" She questioned looking over at her girlfriend. "You wouldn't happen to have some coffee with you?"

Morgan waves her hand and coffee appears. "Of course I did now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't give you caffeine first thing in the morning. Oh yeah your sisters want us to help out with some big new bad."

Paige takes the coffee standing up to sit closer to the younger brunette. "I'm glad your here and thank you for the coffee it helps so your parents are okay with you being with me seeing as how I am a girl not a boy?"

Morgan just rolls her eyes. "Duh, just be yourself besides I don't see why they wouldn't like you, I like you quite alot." She says removing the cup from the older girl's hand. "So since we got time to kill we should take advantage of this opportunity before your sister's decide to barge in."

Before anything could happen Phoebe barges in to her younger sister's room. "oh Morgan woke you up we need to hit the book of shadows wait I wasnt interupting anything was I?"

Morgan gets up. "Nope is breakfast ready I am starved!"

"Yeah Piper is working on it can I talk to my sister for a minute?"

"of course." Morgan kisses Paige on the cheek. "see you in a few babe Love you."

"Love you too be down in a few." Paige says waiting for Morgan to leave. "So Pheebs what is it you need to say and just so you know you were interrupting something if you catch my drift."

"Sorry and this is important, you see for some time I have been having these feelings for..."

"For Billie yeah I know your not really subtle when you glance over at her when you think nobody is paying any attention. Phoebe just ask her out I don't understand why your both are just so dense, wait your not bothered with how young she is are you?"

"At first I was and now I just don't get whats stopping me from asking her out."

"I see if your worried that Piper and I will be bothered by it thats just silly...for gods sake I am with a woman."

"I know that but that isn't whats bothering me, what if she rejects me?"

Paige starts laughing. "Seriously, have you no idea how much that girl likes you she will NOT reject you."

"So you and Morgan are very happy any chance there will be marriage?" Phoebe asked changing the subject from herself.

Paige knows this but shrugs it off. "Maybe, afterall she is having a baby Cole's baby but our baby more or less, so maybe there will be marriage."

Phoebe smiles. "Come on lets go eat breakfast." Not before turning back to her sister. "I can't believe she's having his baby, lucky for her this baby won't be evil."

Paige just rolls her eyes following her sister downstairs. Morgan greets Piper good morning indulging herself in a cup of coffee than she sees a glare from the eldest.

"No way missy you are pregnant no coffee for you. There is some caffine free tea I can boil up some water for you."

"Fine, whatever thanks." Morgan says with a eye roll than turns attention to Paige and Phoebe walking in. "Good talk?"

"It was all good, so how you feeling this morning?"

"Fine I guess so what this I hear about you liking a certain blonde?"

Phoebe begins to panic realizes that everyone is waiting for her to say something. Maybe she has been really obvious about her growing feelings.

"Kidding." Morgan says with an eye roll. "Jeez can't a pregnant woman make a joke."

"Sure uh I forgot I have to be somewhere other than here." Phoebe says rushing out of the kitchen leaving everyone confused except for Paige and Piper.

"Did I miss something?" Morgan asked her girlfriend and Piper.

"Only that our sister has a major crush on Billie." Piper says.

"I think its more than that." Paige says matter of factly. "Anyways what's this I hear about a new big bad."

to be continued


End file.
